Dress up Much?
by snooogins
Summary: A Jame Gumb/ OC oneshot.Weird very weird.


A/N I have no explination for this except that I am a pervert. I do not own the The silence of the lambs.

Ivy lazily drummed her fingers against the multicolored comforter watching the pattern that the ball hanging from the cling reflected across the room. Geez would he hurry up! The final notes of some tune she couldn't place hummed on in the background, and she reach for her glass needing something to quell her a rather large gulp from her glass, she grimaced as the liquid burned her throat. Flouncing back onto the bed,she continued to watch the patterns the ball sent across the room, over the music came to an end and Ivy could hear movement coming from behind the beige and teal Chinese curtain.

Just when she was about to lose her patience and call him out he stopped her. "Alright Im done, now close your eyes..." He cooed.

"Close my ey- Oh for goodness sake..Closed!"

"Okay, wallah!" He said. Ivy heard the rustling of fabric and she opened her eyes. Her mouth fell slightly ajar , but other than that, she remained up on one elbow, she gave him a once over. She honestly didn't know whether to be frightened, in hysterics, turned on, or creeped out.."Jack" was standing there clad in nothing but this oversized multi colored shawl, pale blue stockings, clear heels, and a very realistic... scalp...wig? The rest was all Jewelry and makeup. He remained posed looking as though he wanted his picture taken. His shawl was draped tentatively across his abdomen shielding her form full view.

"Wow."

He laughed a bit, only then moving from his spot and began leisurely swaying to the music.

"Do you like it?" He asked .

"This is ah- this is going to be your Halloween costume or-?"

"Well, yeah, not for a party or anything, but just for you know when we're alone. " What part of this does he think I would be interested in?

"And you couldn't wait until then to show me?" She asked, struggling to keep her face impassive.

"Nope." He said and continued swaying with the music, even humming along now. Ivy nodded taking another gulp of her drink.

"Okay." she said lightly. She knew he had this ...thing for dressing up, and he even wore make up once or twice around her, but God damn...If he wasn't the best lay she'd had in a while she would have nothing to do with the guy.

"Well, it's great." She started running a hand over her face. "Just great." She seriously wanted to hurry up and placate him so he could get his ass in bed.

"Nuh-unh.. you're lying." He said dancing over closer now. He paused an front of her shoulders slouched.

"You don't like it." he pouted.

"No! no I do-" Oh great... "

You think its stupid." he said dejectedly.

Sighing, Ivy sat forwards on the bed. "come here."

"no" He protested, ignoring her request instead, singing along with the music.

"I don't think its stupid" I think it's just plain fucked up.

He danced over closer, still singing, directly to her. a slight smile played along the corners of his rose tinted lips. She knew for a fact that the wasn't upset with her. He was just testing her. seeing how far she would go to stroke his already seriously inflated ego. Ivy had long since tried to rationalize exactly what she was doing with him. If he went in she was certain she would go down for obstruction of justice or some shit. Jack Gordon my ass. He knew she had his number...She knew he was Buffalo Bill. she also knew that he had seen her dragging the lifeless corpse of her ex husband to her car, four weeks ago. He didn't see anything and she didn't know anything no harm no foul. She was just glad she worked out once in a while...and didn't share his skin tone.

He had danced over now, less than a foot away form her, body swaying to the music as he let the shawl teasingly slip from his shoulder. His heated gaze never left hers, his singing turning to a barely audible murmur. Rolling her eyes, Ivy reach out and grabbed his wrist, sending him onto his knees. He landed awkwardly at the foot of the bed.

"Ow what? " He shook her head widening her legs, he automatically crawled closer to her. Each of the thighs rested against his waist, her hands reaching behind him through the shawl to leisurely stoke the warm smooth skin of his eyes darkened a bit and his hands moves to her hips causing the fabric to slip from him of them seemed to notice and her eyes never lost his. How was it that nearly a month ago upon first meeting him before even knowing him..she thought he was the creepiest fuck, to now feeling like the creeper for wanting to fuck him!

She bit her lip and his smile grew. He searched her face but he knew exactly what was going on in her rose a hand gently tracing his jaw bone, the other reaching to tentatively wipe away a few flecks of glitter that had fallen to his cheek. He seemed to lean in closer to her touch and she felt her heart jolt.

"Ivy" he whispered, eyes fluttering shut.

"Hmm?" She asked, leaning in brushing her lips across his cheek before bringing them to the crook of his felt him gasp lightly, the hands that were at her hips tightening there grasp.

"Tell me" he started. When she flecked her tongue across his pulse, he let out a faint groan, drawing himself closer. Her lips curved up into a smile against his skin. She heard the pause in his voice, she could feel him breathing deeper now. Between the chemicals in his system, his arousal and the fact he had only just recently stopped his incessant dancing around the room, he was buzzing, body could practically feel the heat radiating off of him. His pulse was rapidly beating against her beat was drawing her in. Causing her to lose her will to "win" and give him what she knew they both wanted.

"Tell me what you want." he whispered finally.

She lifted her gaze meeting is eyes unwaveringly. "The question is, what do you want."

She saw him smirk slightly before shrugging ...

"Fuck me? "he asked.

Ivy cut her eyes up towards the ceiling briefly.." Okie dokie..."


End file.
